TrollStuck
by KyoyaKun
Summary: 5CH RATED M. John gets turned into a troll, forcing Karkat to teach him EVERYTHING. Things get worse when tension builds up, and a battle ensues. Pairings: Karkat/John, slight Vriska/John, onesided Nepeta/Karkat, Dave/John
1. Chapter 1

**For those that requested TrollStuck~ **

**This is a filler. Its going to be around 5 chapters or so, but its going to be long chapters.**** Basically in this chapter Karkat meets John for the first time. **

**See end of chapter for preview of next.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Arrive**

~The Veil; approximately daylight~

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME FUCKASS. IS YOUR THINKPAN INCAPABLE OF PROCESSING THAT BIT OF INFORMATION?" Karkat smacked his grubtop wildly before setting it down on the desk again.

Karkat snarled and glared into the camera.

A rather odd 'human' as they called themselves, was laughing nervously on the other side on his screen.

"Sorry Karkat! I didn't mean to be such a… did I do something?" Karkat growled and banged his hand on the side of the desk.

"No Egbert, you fucking didn't. I just happened to be pissed at myself for talking to such a grubtard that isn't worth my valuable time that I happened to have left on this damn asteroid. I platonically hate myself right now."

"Aw that's not good. You shouldn't hate yourself."

Karkat twitched. That almost sent him over the edge, couldn't this idiot take sarcasm?

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He banged his head on the keyboard, hearing a giggle on the other side of the chat. He fucker enjoyed it.

"Hey Karkat?"

The said troll looked up.

"Are we going to have to stay with you guys? I mean… since our planet is gone…"

Karkat noticed the sadness in the other's eyes, even if he tried to hide it. Karkat sighed and bit his lip.

"The fuck else are you going to stay? Unless you're planning to stay with that asshole Jack; that is a stupid idea if you don't want to die that is. –but all means, go ahead, like I care."

Karkat knew he told a lie, the human did matter to him even if he said he could care less. From the start he was slightly interested, the skin, eyes, hair, the personality of the boy. He was so different he came to hate it, and adore it. Karkat declared him his Kismesis; even though the other had no fucking clue what that was or even capable of hating any damned creature.

"That's mean Karkat! - but I know your joking haha, you don't mean that!-oh we can hang out more in person and watch nic cage movies! You will grow to like them!"

Karkat groaned, he still thought that actor sucked, and preferred his troll rom coms instead.

"Fuck… I will regret this won't I?" John gave his buck tooth smile; it caused a slight twitch of a smile on Karkat's mouth.

* * *

An aircraft arrived on the asteroid, Karkat rushed out with his friends to greet the humans.

Gamzee honked and slung his arm around him.

"Mother fucking best friend, so things aren't going to be the same huh?" Karkat looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"This is going to be interesting…" Karkat switched his gaze over when the aircraft's door opened.

"This is so cool! Wow, we can breathe on this?!" A black haired boy jumped out and looked around, with three others following. One of them was a black long haired girl with rounded glasses, who jumped after the first, tugging two platinum blonde haired kids; boy and a girl.

"KARKAT!" The troll jumped at his name. Karkat noticed the black haired boy was John. He then looked at the others, he remembered the names; Jade, Dave, and Rose.

"The fuck... you look even more like a nooksniffer in per-FUCK." He got tackled to the ground before another word could slip.

"So glad to meet you! I hope we can become good friends!"

Karkat grimaced slightly. "GET OFF ME-GOGDAMNIT EGBERT THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT YOU GRUBFUCKER!" John laughed as dust covered them both.

* * *

"Thiith iith thtupiid..." Sollux gave a tour along with Karkat about what to do and not. They walked towards the lab on the 'not' part.

"Don't mesth thethe up… unleth you liike to diie or theriiouthly get hurt." John giggled at the lisp but stopped when Karkat glared. He had some learning to do, and by that he meant a lot.

They reached the rooms each troll stayed in; the 'blocks' as they called them. Karkat said goodbye to Sollux as he walked back to the labs to deal with Eridan.

Sighing, Karkat led the human into his room.

The walls were painted a light blue and rather cheery. A screen TV sat across the bed; a laptop also sitting on it. Some other things were in boxes from what the human brought over from his planet.

"Sollux tried to remake the human grub- laptops you people have, so…" Karkat trailed off being rather uncomfortable in the silence.

The human smiled as he floated around the room.

"The ceiling is perfect like the room! I can fly freely!" John flew around the room, forgetting there was a light; hitting himself before falling on the bed.

"Ehe.. that hurt."

Karkat smirked and turned to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"You want to… watch a movie? It's pretty boring around here, and I don't really know anyone except for Vriska and you." That name turned Karkat's stomach, for some reason he didn't want spider girl near him. His feelings are black for John, but sometimes he thought they might as well be different.

"Fuck... fine."

The boy squealed, and led Karkat to the bed. It felt different from his slime, though it was rather fluffy and comfortable. He watched as John pushed a DVD into the player and pulled out some snacks.

"The fuck is this Egbert?"

"It's con-air, and this is popcorn!"

"Grubcorn?"

"You're funny Karkat-shh it's playing!"

Karkat grabbed a handful of the stuff and sniffed it. It smelled rather, inviting to taste. He looked up when he heard laughter.

"It's fine! It's really good with butter though." John smiled at Karkat's innocent stare, making the troll flush slightly.

"Gog you're such a..."

"Shhh this is the good part."

Karkat pouted slightly with a low growl, turning to the TV once again.

It was near the end of the movie when Karkat started to fall asleep. Every once in a while he would nod off just to be woken up by his horns brushing John's shoulders. He didn't like con-air.

"Karkat?" John took notice and shook the troll, but he didn't stir. The human smiled and turned the TV off as the credits rolled. He reached down and set Karkat on one side of the bed.

"Goodnight Karkat…sweet dreams." John pulled the covers over him, and then tip toed to the sofa.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter: (also the plot starts to rise since John is no longer a human.)**

**UPDATE IN: 6DAYS**

**Chapter 2- Experimental**

**"GET YOUR WRIGGLER ASS BACK HERE!" Karkat ran after John, dodging whenever he pulled the windy thing on him.**

**Karkat woke up to a rather uncomfortable setting, that being in the arms of someone he forced himself to hate. Also Karkat found out he; of any of the trolls, a snuggler in his sleep. That would get him culled if certain people found that out that was one of his weaknesses.**

**The human on the other hand, might be culled if he didn't give that fucking picture back.**

**"EGBERT DESTORY THAT MONSTROUSITY THIS INSTANT!"**

**"Haha! Karkat you look so adorable! I'm keeping this-oh I wonder what Vriska would think!" Karkat's anger rose even more. Reaching the corner to the lab, he lunged at John, knocking him onto a machine.**

**John grimaced as he rubbed his injured head. He hit some computer and it looked like a transportilzer, but not exactly.**

**"The heck is this? Karkat you could have broken this- isn't this Sollux's lab?" Karkat looked around and shrugged.**

**"It's your problem if you broke it!"**

**"That's so not fair! -Hey give that back!" John pushed Karkat into the machine, hitting random buttons. The machine glowed to life, and hummed. Karkat cursed and pushed the human back onto the metallic pad, John let out a painful groan as he landed on his side.**

**He had no time to get up as the machine started to move, pointing laser like guns at him.**

**"Karkat!"**

**Fuck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**These last few chapters might rip your heart out, but rest assure I try to put it back. Eh this chapter not so proud of, just filled in some areas that is going to appear later.**

**AND the following last two chapters are going to be LONG. Anywho, just a side note pay attention to the 'dream' Karkat has in the beginning It reveals whats going to happen in the end. A little spoiler but not much to really tell you the ending.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Experimental**

_Karkat looked around and found himself in a dark lit room._

_"Where am I?" He flinched when his voice echoed back to him. He noticed there were no walls and the floor- the floor had blood on it? Karkat stepped back just to slip on another puddle, falling face first into a body._

_"Shit! Who the fucking…left…a.. body?"_

_The room seemed to light up, pure white almost blinding. He had to cover his eyes momentarily before they could adjust._

_Blue, sky blue painted the area. A painting that was nothing but splatter, and raked lines._

_Karkat cautiously reached for the body, feeling his stomach lurch. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he flipped it over to reveal to his horror; John._

_His mouth opened to say something but all that came out was a choked whimper._

_"J-John?" Karkat scrambled to his feet, hands reflexively covering his mouth in both horror and disgust._

_That wasn't John, he is a human not this… this thing… Shaking his head, Karkat forced himself to think it was another one of his fucked up dreams. He paced himself to wait it out, everything was going to okay. Everything was going- _

_"FLYING FUCK!"_

_Karkat was shoved down and dragged by his ankle._

_Karkat summoned his sickle and slammed it into the offending hand, earning a shriek of pain from the thing that had grabbed him. Forcing himself to look back, he regretted it._

_"Fuck…John." Karkat rushed over and held him up. He wasn't human alright, he was … just like him? Karkat noticed two curved points on his head, and his buck teeth replaced with sharp razor ones._

_"I'm sorry I thought you were something… else…John?" John's eyes weren't that soft baby blue, they were blue, but... held hatred? Karkat dropped John, a hissing reaching his ears. He looked down to see the injury healing. _

_That was definitely NOT John._

_Karkat soon found himself unable to move, his sickle dropped to the floor with a loud clank._

_"FUCKING SERIOUSLY?!"_

_Karkat turned his head to the standing mutated copy of John. That thing was going to cull him. Feeling useless Karkat opened his mouth to scream, hoping to wake himself from this nightmare; instead his own weapon was against his throat._

_The blade slowly digged in, causing him to choke on air. As quickly as it came, it was gone. Darkness took over him and a bone chilling laughter filled his ears._

Karkat woke up; falling off the bed in the process- wait bed he didn't have a bed. He took a look around and realized this was John's room, and John- what was he doing with that fucking camera?

"Fuckass why didn't you wake me up instead of letting me sleep in this fucking place?" John smiled and clicked the button, the flash stinging Karkat's vision for a spilt second.

Recovering, he let a growl slip his throat.

"I took pictures of you sleeping! Uh… you made some weird noises… and I kind of couldn't sleep… but you looked so less grumpy... and peaceful.. Except that one part.. Did you have a nightmare?"

Karkat's fist clenched under the sheets.

"You didn't…. you… took… pictures? EGBERT!"

Taking the hint to run John absconded the fuck out.

"GET YOUR WRIGGLER ASS BACK HERE!" Karkat ran after John, dodging whenever he pulled the windy thing on him.

Those pictures were blackmail towards Karkat, he had to get them back. Karkat winced as he thought about John catching pictures of him snuggling up to a pillow. A snuggler, fucking weak for a leader. That would get him culled if certain people found that.

The human on the other hand, might be culled if he didn't give those fucking pictures.

"EGBERT DESTORY THAT MONSTROUSITY THIS INSTANT!"

"Haha! Karkat you look so adorable though! I'm keeping this-oh no, I wonder what Vriska would think!"

Karkat's anger rose even more.

Reaching the corner to the lab, he lunged at John, knocking him onto a machine.

John grimaced as he rubbed his injured head.

He hit some computer and it looked like a transportilzer too, but not exactly.

"The heck is this? Karkat you could have broken this- isn't this Sollux's lab?"

Karkat looked around and shrugged.

"It's your problem if you broke it, you didn't give that damned camera!"

"That's so not fair! -Hey give that back!" John pushed Karkat into the machine, causing him to hit random buttons upon impact. The machine glowed to life, and hummed. Karkat cursed and pushed the human onto the metallic platform; John let out a painful groan as he landed on his back.

He had no time to get up as the machine started to move, pointing laser like guns at him.

"Karkat!"

Fuck.

Karkat tried to reach John to pull him out, but it was too late.

A bright light filled the room and faded soon after. Karkat looked up; regaining his strength as it was suddenly drained, to find John huddled into a ball.

"That was... interesting, the fuck are you lying on the ground for? Get up; we go to get out of here before…Oh my…Jegus…" He noticed John wasn't exactly himself or his color…or… human for that matter.

John's skin was a pale greyish-blue, everything thing else seemed normal- the fuck was that?! There were horns on his head too? This wasn't good. Karkat reached out; his fingers brushed over the horns, then suddenly pulling them back as if he got burned. They twisted opposite directions, Karkat also noticed that they weren't nubby like his own; fuck really; John would sure torment him on that one.

"Kar…Kat?" John looked up a bit dazed.

"Fuck…- look just calm down, we can ask Sollux how to fix you and...-"

"Fix me?!" John's hands shot up to his head, and his facial expression turned into disbelief as he realized what had happened.

"H-horns! Karkat what the hell happened to me!"

Karkat stepped back, hands in defense.

"Fuckass, you must have pushed me into those buttons and it might have entered a code and when you fell you… uh… get the point?" John shook his head.

"Fuck, well Sollux must have been tampering with the DNA of trolls, and you must have gotten it. It can be fixed."

Karkat knew that wasn't entirely true, but he didn't want to think about causing any more harm to the boy.

Harm?... did he care? The shock must have gotten to him.

"I… Look... Kinda the same, but I'm kinda like you at the same time! Hey why your horns so short and mine are aren't?"

Karkat growled, maybe he should have pushed him into something else instead.

He froze as John reached for his horns and tweaked them.

A red blush dusted his face before he pushed the other away.

"Idiot! You can't do t-that! Gogdamnit Egbert do you know nothing about trolls or the nature of them?" That was a dumb question, of course he didn't! That idiot was three claws short of a whole set.

"Horns are off limits? Then what are they for?" John titled his head in question.

Gog, he had a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

~Back to John's room~

It annoyed Karkat; John pestered him constantly with questions, he had enough.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR DOWN YOUR SEEDFLAP, YOU WILL TASTE KNEECAP FOR DAYS!" Karkat tried to sooth himself, but with no avail. His think pan was practically fried with what to do with the broken machine and the human, er not human. Telling Sollux seemed like a bad idea, not only would he flip his shit over his lab equipment, he would flip out even more if he seen what had become of John.

How is he going to explain that?

"Sit your wriggler ass down and let me think…" Karkat glanced around and found a grubtop. He quickly picked it up, clicking on someone's name on pesterchum; anyone would do right now was long as it wasn't some idiot.

ectoBiologist began pestering terminallyCapricious

EB: HEY.

EB: I TOTALLY SCREWED UP AND NEED YOUR FUCKING ASSISTANCE.

TC: wOaH mOtHeR fUcKeR… yOu AlRiGhT? yOu Up AnD aCtInG lIkE mY bEsT fRiEnD. That's NoT cOoL.

Karkat wondered why Gamzee didn't recognize him, and then it hit him… He was on John's computer.

EB: IT'S ME KARKAT DUMBASS, IM USING JOHN HUMANS COMPUTER. IM IN HIS RESIDING BLOCK.

TC: wHy ArE yOu In ThErE?

TC: aRe YoU tWo…-

EB: DON'T FUCKING ASSUME ANYTHING. NOW GET YOUR THINKPAN OUT OF YOUR CLOWN ASS AND LISTEN TO WHAT I NEED TO SAY.

EB: I FUCKED UP. JOHN TOOK THIS PICTURE OF-

Karkat almost gave it away, not even his close friend should know about that. He bared his fangs in annoyance as he continued to type.

EB: HE TOOK THIS PICTURE OF MINE AND I TRIED TO GET IT BACK. SO I CHASED HIM INTO SOLLUX'S LAB AND SHIT HIT THE FAN. HE GOT KNOCKED INTO THIS MACHINE AND IT TURNED HIM.

TC: ...

TC: yOu MeAn He IsNt JoHn?

EB: HE IS JOHN DUMBASS, HE ISNT HUMAN.

EB: HES A FUCKING TROLL LIKE US, AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE THE MACHINE IS BROKEN.

TC: mAn ThAt ShIT iS mEsSeD uP. sO aRe YoU gOnInG tO tEaCh HiM?

EB: TEACH HIM WHAT? THAT FUCKASS IS PROBABLY UNTEACHABLE; HE CANT EVEN PROCESS THAT CAGE HUMAN IS A HORRIBLE ACTOR!

"Hey! Nic Cage isn't a horrible actor! I'm going to pretend I didn't read that and forgive you." John huffed and looked away. Karkat jumped slightly in surprise, the fucker was ease dropping.

"Fuck off Egbert can't you see I'm in a conversation? Keep your claws out of it."

"It's my computer! I have every right just as much as you do! If not more."

Karkat sighed.

TC: tHe tEaChInG oF tHe TrOlLs BrO. hE cOulD uSe SoMe AdVicE sInCe HeS sTuCk AnD aLl.

Gamzee had a point, the idiot wasn't human and he did need to learn the basics. He didn't want to have another death on his hands, or have him turned into a robot like Sollux's former matesprit.

EB: THANKS, I GUESS THAT COULD WORK.

TC: nO pRoBlEm :0)

ectoBiologist ceased pestering terminallyCapricious

"Alright, you have a lot of things to learn if you don't want to get culled. Speaking of… your blood color might need to be hidden if it's not on the fucking scale. The blue bloods will bitch about it the most."

Karkat turned around to find John nipping at his finger. At least now he knew his blood color, sky blue. That is just fucking great, but at least he knew one troll who wouldn't judge him about his blood. Karkat felt relief that he, a freak could have at least one troll on his side during this shit.

"Sorry… I..horns are sharp…" Karkat ran a finger over the points to find out himself; not too sharp.

"Karkat… Are they used for something or just there?" Karkat looked at John then another direction.

"Egbert sit down and shut up."

"I'm already sitting down~!" A fanged smile graced his features. The buck teeth still there, that relieved Karkat. At least some features of the human still lingered.

Karkat facepalmed, his think pan is screwed up isn't it?

"Oh wow a facepalm 2x combo! Haven't seen those in a while!"

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

**Ugh.. done with this chapter, the next one is a bit better.**

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"FUCK!" Karkat scrambled to cover the TV. That was NOT part of the movie he wanted John to see. Horn touching would only make shit worse.

"Karkat?" John tilted his head in question and pointed a claw to the screen. "Is… that...-"

"NOTHING IT'S FUCKING NOTHING! THE GOGDAMNED DVD SKIPPED OKAY?!" He fought down a blush that threatened to show.

"But…"

"EGBERT!"

Flinching, John's ears titled backward. Fuck, John looked like one of those bark beast that had gotten whipped.

His stomach did flips in protest.

"Sorry…." Karkat mumbled the last part barely auditable.

"It's okay Karkat!" Karkat forgotten some senses were sharpened being a troll.

"Karkat?"

Turning around he faced John, the other rather close for his liking.

"I really want to ask you something, don't say no this time."

Karkat's mouth suddenly became dry.

His blood pusher thrummed out of beat.

He found himself leaning in as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where things start reaching the climax. The next two chapters tell the story on complete plot lines. Must warn you though, its rated M for reasons. Leave your mind and creative beings to that.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Chimes**

"Go Egbert!" Karkat pushed John to where the others gathered, the living quarters.

"But what if they don't like me?! I'm not human, they might find me horrible!" John stuttered rambles as Karkat slowly lost his patience.

"FOR ONE LAST TIME YOUR STILL THE FUCKING WRIGGLER EVERYONE HAS THE MISFORTUNE AND DELIGHT TO KNOW! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karkat shoved John onto the floor, causing the chatter to die down.

The silence then was filled with gasps and whispers.

"John?" Jade was the first to talk, her voice struggling to find words. "Is that you?"

"I uhm… Hi Jade."

"The fuck happened to you bro? What did they do to you?!" Dave sat up, summoning his sword at his side. "I swear if they touched you or even fucking screwed up-"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING SACK OF SHIT. HE FELL ONTO A MACHINE IN THE LABS AND MUST HAVE INFUSED HIMSELF WITH MY DNA!"

Everyone turned to stare at Karkat, who in returned flipped them off.

"I thought I smelled something different! OH what is his blood color? I smell blueberry!" Terezi licked John's cheek, earning a small yelp. She cackled before being shoved away by a pissed off Karkat.

"NO TOUCHING HIM! IM THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN TOUCH HIM GOT THAT?"

The room fell silent, and then chatter rose again.

"Fuck… NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOTS! GOGDAMNIT!"

John blushed, a light sky blue revealing his color.

"Oh it's blue. At least he can be assured no harm can come to him, his troll form seems to be in good standing." Kanaya spoke up, her hands in her lap properly.

"Did someone say blue?" Karkat turned to see Vriska stride in with a smirk, the smirk faltered at seeing John.

"John? Is that you?" John looked up, a smile on his face. "Uh… Hi Vriska….I kind of…"

He was cut off by a hug. "You look so…god-like!"

Karkat groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head into the nearest wall, also the fighting the urge to bang her head into it.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY BEFORE I RESTRICT HUGS AND ADD THAT TO THE FUCKING RULES!"

"Sorry John, looks like I can't give you a proper greeting without some bottom feeder interrupting us." Karkat growled, taking John back to his side.

"KK…."

Shit.

Sollux leaned against one of the lunchtops, his gaze hidden behind his bi-colored glasses. "The lab equiipment iith broken just liike you thaiid.. John iith thtuck uniil iit can be fiixed. You KK, have to babythiit hiim untiil then."

Karkat groaned and fell back onto the floor. "FUCK!

* * *

"Karkat what are you doing?"

Karkat rummaged through random movies, he rather show John one of his rom-coms then tell him about troll culture. Getting fed up; he picked a random one and shoved it into the DVD player.

"Shut up and watch the fucking movie."

The movie only confused John more, as it raised more questions.

"Karkat what are they doing? Are they… homosexual?"

Karkat explained that they were and it was a romance rom-com. He might as well explain some grounds on troll romance. John seemed not to be bothered, but rather enjoyed the movie being it was two male trolls.

Ever so often, Karkat could hear a gasp from John whenever something dramatic happened to them. He found himself smiling, something he never did in sweeps.

The movie neared the part were the trolls were close enough for things to happen. Karkat cursed as he wondered if it was a certain movie he knew of, that shouldn't be shown to John…yet.

"Karkat what are they…. WOAH!"

Karkat jumped and fumbled with the remote, turning it off just has one male troll was rubbing the other's horn. Moans filled the room before it was shut off.

"FUCK!" Karkat slammed down the remote and looked away from the now blue idle screen.

That was NOT part of the movie he wanted John to see. Horn touching would only make shit worse.

"Karkat?" John tilted his head in question and pointed a claw to the screen. "Is… that..-"

"NOTHING IT'S FUCKING NOTHING! THE GOGDAMNED DVD SKIPPED OKAY?!" He fought down a blush that threatened to show.

"But…"

"EGBERT!"

Flinching, John's ears titled backward. Fuck, John looked like one of those bark beast that had gotten whipped.

His stomach did flips in protest.

"Sorry…." Karkat mumbled the last part barely auditable.

"It's okay Karkat!" Karkat forgotten some senses were sharpened being a troll.

"Karkat?"

Turning around he faced John, the other rather close for his liking.

"I really want to ask you something, don't say no this time."

Karkat's mouth suddenly became dry.

His blood pusher thrummed out of beat.

He found himself leaning in as well.

He also found himself pushed onto the bed, both of John's hand on either side of his head. Karkat bit his lower lip before landing his gaze into John's. Those baby blues caused him to get lost and out of focus. He didn't hear the slight protest from the other, when his lips crashed against another set.

Karkat's senses caught up to him, breaking the kiss.

"Fuck sorry…" Karkat turned away. He didn't want to think John was mad at him or even disgusted by him. He was after all, a low blood compared to something like him.

A low cursing snapped John out of his daze, sitting up he faced the opposite direction of Karkat.

"Karkat…"

"John just go. Lesson over."

Karkat heard a sigh, was that filled with pain? He couldn't tell, probably his fucking mind playing with him again. His emotions slipped, that made it worse, yeah probably that.

In fact, John was hurt. Hurt that he had been pushed away like that.

John shuffled out of the room, a soft click of the door indicating he left.

* * *

John slumped into his bean bag chair and pulled out his phone. His pesterchum pinged to life, just in time.

turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist

TG: yo bro you there

TG: john bro don't make me come up there

EB: Hi Dave, and up where?

TG: i dunno where ever the fuck you are

EB: Oh.. what's wrong?

TG: could ask you the same thing but that's not important right now

TG: shit just got rough everyone is freaking out down here something about we got found out by that jack freak

John began to panic, but assured himself that things will be okay. They could move again right? They had enough supplies, and if they need anything they could alchemize it… right?

EB: Dave are you sure? I mean… how do you guys know?

TG: bro look out the fucking window do you think that thing is a star

TG: no that's a fucking planet that got destroyed

John looked out his window and nearly dropped his phone. Miles away he could see a bright light. That wasn't just a star, that was a planet. Suddenly John became sick in his stomach. His mind raced over what to do, and how everyone would be safe.

How Karkat would be safe.

John paused as his thoughts pondered on why he came across Karkat. He had to admit, he became close to the troll. He didn't judge him when they met, and fuck, he didn't judge him looking like one of them. John touched his curved horns that pointed two different directions.

He smiled to himself.

"Karkat…"

John looked at his pesterchum and resumed typing.

EB: Make sure everyone is okay.

EB: I have to find Karkat.

TG: the fucking douche that turned you into a freak

EB: HES NOT A DOUCHE!

John scared himself as he typed that, he never shouted at his friends. Stress, that was it. He quickly apologized to Dave and closed off his pesterchum.

John sat there staring at his lit-up screen before pestering Karkat.

ectoBiologist began pestering carcinoGeneticist

EB: Karkat!

EB: Oh Gog.. please be there. Dave messaged me about a planet that just got blown up.

EB: KARKAT!

EB: I'm sorry okay? For doing anything wrong, just… I need to know if you're okay.

John stared at his screen, no reply. Claws eagerly scraped against his palms, causing the bed he was sitting on to stain sky blue.

Getting impatient, John ran to Karkat's residing block.

* * *

"Karkat!" John banged on the door, slamming it open.

Karkat stood in front of his window, staring outside. The computer glowed and chimed with pesterchum chats that have gone ignored.

"Karkat…?" John slowly paced himself to stand behind the troll.

"It's gone…" Karkat's words sounded choked, forced. John bit back a whimper.

He never seen the troll this….depressed, he haven't even seen Karkat show anything but anger since he known him. John then recalled the rare smile he got when the troll thought he wasn't looking.

John smiled to himself as he put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Karkat, everything is going to be okay…We can find another place to go… and alchemy isn't that hard…Some supplies can go a long way and… I…Karkat?" John stopped midway to a quiet sobbing.

Karkat was…crying... the great Karkat Vantas, crying.

John couldn't believe it.

"Fuck…fuck…FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Karkat's tears got replaced with rage. His hands slammed down on the metal frame of the window, causing it to slice his palm down the middle.

"SHIT FUCKING ….G-Gogdamnit…" Karkat held his injured hand and walked towards his grubtop. He hurriedly typed messages and slammed it shut.

John dipped his head downwards, his bangs covering the top half of his face.

"Karkat…."

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT EGBERT? CANT YOU SEE WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS? I CANT DEAL WITH YOUR FUCKING BULLSHIT ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSES ON THIS GOG FORSAKEN ASTERIOD! TAKE THAT BACK, THE SOON TO BE DESTROYED! SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

John clenched his fists and head stood steady, glaring Karkat down.

"No…"

Karkat look taken back, but soon recovered to his anger façade.

"Egbert-"

"My name is John…and NO I WONT BACK DOWN AND NEITHER WILL YOU KARKAT! YOU ARE KARKAT VANTAS, AND YOU'RE MY FRIENDLEADER! YOU HAVE BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE! JACK IS DEFENSELESS AGAINST US, WE CAN DO THIS!" John let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and unclenched his bloodied fists.

"Ahaha…. That hurts…" John nursed his injured hands with a torn slice of his shirt.

"John…." The said boy looked up, Karkat taking his hands. Karkat carefully wrapped his hands in a cloth that he had torn from bed sheets.

"I… I had a nightmare…. And kind of tore your sheets…. And that nightmare…" John titled his head.

"Tell me..? Please."

Karkat pondered for a moment until he decided to go head and tell John the story. Fuck, they were doomed anyways; the hell is it going to differ the outcome?

"You… were… blood everywhere, fuck... you were like you are now but you weren't you. You lost control like Gamzee does when he isn't on fucking slime. He flips his shit, you're like the clown ass and the royal idiot combined. You used my own weapon against me and then I woke up."

The silence went on for another few seconds that felt like minutes before John broke it.

"I won't turn into some… monster, even thought I might look like it to my friends… er mainly Dave… still! Karkat you are my best friend, you understand me…you have some work to do though, liking nic cage…. You still need to say he's a good actor, you lack that department."

Karkat nudged John in the sides, causing the other to laugh. The laugh was contagious for he too started laughing.

"Eg-John…The time." Karkat broke his gaze from John.

"Karkat don't worry! I- we got this!" He picked up the troll's hands and held them close to himself. The said troll gave a shaky smile before breaking contact.

"First we got to change you back if we have to fight. Just in case…" Karkat made sure the last part was low enough so the other couldn't hear.

"Aw, I was just getting used to this! It's so cool that I have these horns and.. uh… stuff!"

Karkat felt one of his headaches come back again, at least he was still that fuckass he loved to hate. He paused though; did he really hate John Egbert? Stealing a glance so the other wouldn't notice, he smiled to himself.

The answer was short and bittersweet, no.

* * *

**Cant give any previews... ugh but must at least give a bit! The plot unfolds in the next chapter, and something dramatic happens and everyone gets separated. Enough said.**

**Preview of next chapter:**

Resist. Damn it Karkat resist!

Karkat replayed the words in his head, but they meant nothing as his hand reached for the sleeping form in front of him.

Fuck everything and back again.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter contains a Sex Scene between John and Karkat. Beware! Also, im going to be a jerk and rip your heart out in the last chapter. Practically rip it out and feed it back to you. Im Sorry for ahead of time. BUT DONT FEAR! I have a plan. This took awhile to write, hopefully fixed any errors.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Apocalyptic**

Karkat found himself in the same dream again.

_Rainbow painted the walls._

_"STOP IT!" Karkat fell on his knees, hands shot to his head in attempt to block it all out._

_"You watched the life fade away as I bled…"_

_Karkat's gaze shot to that thing again._

_"Get the fuck away from me… get... GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Karkat._

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Karkat!_

_He turned around to see his past self and… John. That was actually John._

_"Karkat…Please…"_

_He watched as he saw himself not reacting in any way as he watched the other beg for mercy. He pitied John and hated his past self even more now for being a fucking moron._

_Karkat cringed when his words echoed back to him._

_"I'm sorry... Egbert."_

_A scream filled his ears then silence. The soft clank of a weapon indicated that John was gone._

_Karkat bared his fangs._

_"THE FUCK ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?! I DIDN'T KILL JOHN!"_

_It smirked at him, the twisted horns on its head glinted in the dim room._

_"Your so pitiful...it's pathetic."_

_Karkat found himself against the wall and soon after he found the very same weapon, again, pressed to his throat. This time he felt it, though it couldn't compare to the heartbreak of seeing John die; nothing would compare._

_He braced for the pain._

-and again he woke up to red stained sheets.

John this time, wasn't anywhere to be found.

After cleaning up his mess, he headed down to the living quarters to find everyone in a hectic downfall. Great, he can't fucking leave anyone alone for five seconds without some idiot screwing shit up.

FUCKING-TASTIC.

"Sol you don't knoww wwhat your doin'! Let me handle it!"

"Fuck you Ampora; the day ii need help on computerth iith the day ii riip my own hornth off."

Sollux pushed Eridan off, to have the seaweller kick him in the shame globes.

That was low, even for Eridan.

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, IT SEEMS I CANT HAVE FIVE SECONDS OF PEACE WITHOUT SOMEONE FUCKING SHIT UP. ARE YOUR FEBLE MINDS INCAPABLE OF FOLLOWING ONE GOGDAMNED ORDER? NO, DON'T ANSWER THAT BECAUSE THAT WOULD FRY YOUR THINKPANS EVEN MORE. YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTHY OF MY VOICE CALLING OUT TO YOU, BUT BE GRATEFUL IM PUTTING UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT, YOU SACKS OF SHIT!"

The room fell silent, but as soon as it fell the chatter went back up again.

"Oh my Gog…" Karkat facepalmed as he took a nearby chair.

"Kar wwould you mind keepin' it dowwn? I'm tryin' to teach this landwweller how to operate a system. I wwould ask for your help, but it seems you don't knoww shit either."

Karkat stood up knocking the chair over, grabbing Eridan by the throat.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING SOMETHING YOU NOOKSUCKER?! I'LL RING YOUR NECK!"

"KK ath much ath that would do uth a favor, we need fiithh fuck."

Growling, Karkat dropped Eridan to the floor and sat back in his chair once he had picked it up. He quickly turned around; ignoring Eridan's stare and slammed his fingers against his lunchtop.

carcinoGeneticist began pestering grimAuxiliatrix

CG: KANAYA I THINK WE HAVE A PROBLEM.

CG: WE ARE AT THE BRINK OF BEING FOUND OUT AND SOON EVERYONE IS GOING TO LOSE THEIR SHIT.

Karkat shivered as he recalled the corpses of his comrades from the dreams he had faced. Those seemed so real; he could almost smell the rotting decay and hear the screams.

GA: Karkat Are You Okay? I Am Informed Of The Situation If That Is What You Are Asking. It Seems That Jack Has Gotten Closer to Our Location, Correct?

CG: FUCK NO IM NOT OKAY BUT THANKS FOR CARING I GUESS. THAT'S WHAT I HEARD.

GA: I Can Assume Things Will Work Out In The End, But I May Be Wrong. Nothing less, We Can Be Rest Assured Our Dream Selves Can Be Peacefully Safe.

Karkat froze, was Kanaya giving up this soon? He thought of any troll, she would be the last one to say anything like that. This made Karkat's stomach lurch.

They were giving up already? Letting Jack win, no fucking way.

CG: …

CG: ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE GIVING UP AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH? YOUR SHITTING ME ARENT YOU.

CG: EBGERT PUT YOU UP TO THIS. HAHA FUNNY.

GA: I'm Afraid I Don't Find This Situation Funny At All.

Kanaya was serious, and to add on she completely ignored half of the statement, she never did that.

GA: Have You Found John? He Hasn't Come Down At All Today.

Karkat cursed under his breath as he quickly typed a message and shut down his lunchtop. He raced back to the transportilzer and ended up at John's door. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he found John among the company of the Jade human.

"This is so cute! John look at this one!"

John picked up a picture, a light pink dusted across his cheeks.

"Uh... I think Karkat is going to yell at us for going through his pictures."

"I'm going to do more than yell at you fuckass!"

Jade and John both jumped, and turned around to see a seething Karkat.

"H-Hi Karkat! I uhm… Jade and I were just going through stuff... and I didn't mean to! It was Dave's idea! - Ouch!" Jade nudged him in the sides. The stern gaze made John shrink back some, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Anyways, that's the least of my fucking worries right now. I've been looking for you all fucking day! Ever since I got up I haven't seen you in my residing block-"

Shit. Did he just blurt that out?

"I think I need to get going! Dave might need my help, bye guys!" Karkat waited until the click of the door was heard before tackling John to the floor.

John surprisingly pushed Karkat into a wall, claws digging into his flesh.

"Karkat what the hell?!"

Growling, he striked John across the face, three small claw marks graced the side. Sky blue painted his hand, mixing with candy red.

"KARKAT! STOP!"

Karkat froze.

He lost control over himself, his eyes winded as he looked at his hand.

Sickles.

He about lost his shit.

Dropping his weapons, he cowered back into the wall.

* * *

Karkat watched as Rose doctored up her friend.

After a while Rose had finished bandaging the wounds around his face. She strictly instructed Dave to watch over him and Karkat could stay as long as he could restrain himself from another incident.

Rose left soon after, leaving Dave, Karkat, and a sleeping John alone.

"You're such a fucking prick you know that dude?"

Karkat glared. Oh how much he wanted to knock those shades off that pathetic human's face and rip his being to shreds.

"Your words don't affect me Strider. Go try to screw around with Terezi's head; she will actually give you a decedent reaction. I on the other hand fucking hate you."

"The feelings are mutual."

Karkat clicked his tongue in annoyance and sat beside John.

"You can go now nookwif. Your fucking presence isn't needed, or ever has been."

Dave was about to object when a loud knock interrupted him.

"Joooooooohn! Are you in there?"

Fuck this; seriously fuck this beyond the universe.

Vriska peered in and gasped when she found John bandaged up.

"John who could have done this to you! Karkat? I knew he wasn't a good companion. He can barely hold his position as leader, nothing less friendship."

"You got that right."

Dave smirked, causing Karkat to grip the bed frame; the wood cracking.

"Get the fuck! Both of you!"

"I think we should stay, rose did say I could."

"Rose didn't say I couldn't CULL YOU IF YOU DID!" Karkat stood up summoning his sickles. Dave too summoned his sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it mutant."

Vriska intervened before any other actions could take place.

"I think we should ALL leave. John is resting; he needs his rest before he decides what he wants out of us. Let's leave."

Dave put away his weapon and nodded. Vriska led the way, slamming the door on the way out.

Karkat growled as he heard a laugh; putting away his sickles, he took his place beside John again. The pity for him grew stronger as he looked over his form, the fear and anger towards himself also.

Resist. Damn it Karkat resist!

Karkat replayed the words in his head, but they meant nothing as his hand reached for the sleeping form in front of him.

Fuck everything and back again.

He soon found himself on top of John, hands caressing his scratched cheek. What the fuck was he doing?! If John woke up, he was screwed.

Soon enough John started to stir, his eyes moved behind his lids, slowly opening them. It took a while for John to adjust to the light in the room, but not long to figure out something or someone was on top of him.

"Wh-wha….Karkat is that you?"

Realization hit him, and a flush appeared. Gog why did he have to make that disturbingly cute face.

"I uh… You had a fucking nightmare." 'Good lie Karkat, just a fucking good one. He would sure buy that shit.'

"Shut up…" He mumbled to himself.

"I was? Thanks I guess... but that doesn't explain why you are on top of me like this."

It was Karkat's turn to flush. "I uh…"

"You came in here to watch movies with me didn't you? Aw Karkat you could have asked! "

That was a close one, Karkat for once was grateful that John's stupidity had kicked in.

Sitting up, John raced over to the TV, and put in a DVD. He motioned Karkat to sit next to him once he settled back down into the fluffy mattress.

"The fuck Egbert… Are we watching another Nic Cage movie? I told you he is a suckish acto-MMFF!" Failing and falling backwards with the other, Karkat pried John off him.

"FUCKASS!"

"Hehe I got you."

Karkat wiped the side of his mouth, trying to get John's sloppy kiss off himself.

"I thought you weren't 'homosexual' or whatever the fuck you humans call it. - Er.. once human…" Karkat tried to laugh off his mistake, but failed miserably. He looked at the TV hoping John didn't hear it.

John laughed as well to Karkat's surprise.

"I don't know… and I kind of like being a troll... even though Uhm… some things freaked me out at first." John flushed a sky blue and looked anywhere other than the troll beside him.

Karkat did that stupid thing John did, and tilted his head in question.

"What are you fucking talking about?"

"Uh… you know…."

Karkat gave John a deadpanned look as if he was stupidly getting stupider, if that was mentally possible.

John pointed a clawed finger down to his… jeans? What was so bad about tha- Oh shit.

"You're meaning to tell me, your wriggler body is nothing like a troll's body?"

"Uhm... yeah humans don't have this.. tentacle thing… It is so creepy! Like when I tried to go to the bathroom I started panicking I didn't know where uhm… my... you know was, and then all of a sudden this thing came out! It wrapped around my arm and… oh my Gog I can't believe I'm telling you this!"

Karkat stared awhile longer before busting out laughing.

"SERIOUSLY JOHN? I-HAHA- OH THIS HURTS BUT IT'S SO GOOD AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME-HAHAHA!"

Scowling John crossed his arms, his flush spreading across his face.

"Well at least... I... I.. SHUT UP!"

This made Karkat laugh even louder, in all his life span he had never gotten revenge on John for all those stupid pranks. This time, this time it was utter joy. Joy to see the flustered face of John Egbert, knowing he, Karkat Vantas had, caused it.

Karkat's laughing moment was short lived when a pair of arms pushed him into the mattress. Karkat stopped and look up to see that very face with that scowl still set.

"Karkat that wasn't nice! How would you like it if I turned you human?"

"I would cull you Egbert."

"Exact- HEY THAT'S HURTFUL!"

Karkat smirked, flipping John over so he was on top.

"I never said I was fucking nice, fuckass."

"And I never said I was- ah!"

Karkat nuzzled his nose against the crook of John's neck; a low purr escaped from his throat.

"Hehe that tickles!"

A growl replaced the purring, but not before it faded into a soft hum. John un-cautiously let his arms wrap around Karkat's neck.

"Karkat…"

The said troll looked up hearing his name.

"Hm?" Briefly making eye contact, before plunging down with fangs into John's neck. Sparks filled his vision; normally it would hurt if he was a human, but this... this felt great. He now understood what Karkat had explained about violence played a key role in relationships.

"Kar-KAH!"

Karkat smashed his lips against John's, muffling his screams. Being a sneaky troll he was, Karkat slid his tongue on the other's lip, causing him to gasp. Karkat took this opportunity to have his tongue explore John's mouth. At first John barely moved, but eagerly pried his way into Karkat's.

After what seemed forever, John broke for air.

"That... was.. good. I didn't know you were like that! I thought you were some guy that would be all over the place."

Karkat growled, causing the other to raise his hands in defense.

"I mean I never really… did anything like this before so we are in the same situation here!"

Seeming to calm down, Karkat hummed a response before sitting on the edge of the bed. John being the curious idiot he was, went over and sat beside him.

"So answer the fucking question."

"What question?"

Karkat turned candy red to sky blue.

"Are you over that homo thing? Or are you still feeding around the damn tree?"

John shrugged.

"I mean... I'm not gay! I just… maybe I'm a little homosexual..." John gestured his statement with his fingers. It was about the size of Grubcorn. Bullshit, Karkat knew that was a lie.

"Fuckass, you're full blown. You were just trying to take the lead not too long ago!"

"I wasn't! You caught me by surprise… that's all."

"The fuck does that have to do with anything! Admit it your fucking flushed for me."

John shook his head and turned the other direction. "Nope. You will have to force it out of me."

"Alright then."

"That's right- wait what?!"

Karkat grinned as he lunged at John.

* * *

Dave was desperately stacking dominos on one of the tables in the living space. Terezi was quietly watching. She had dared him he couldn't stack it higher than hers, without it falling.

He of course being Dave Strider, doesn't back down from a challenge.

"One more…"

He reached up on his stack of books, carefully putting the last piece on the top of the tower.

"HA! Take that TZ."

Terezi groaned while she scooped up spare change.

"I'm Dave Strider, the best fucking thing there is. I always take a challenge and those who look down upon me weep in utter amazement and sorrow."

The moment didn't last long before a scream from upstairs caused him to lose his balance.

"JESUS-FUCK!"

Dave wobbled and flailed before hitting the ground face first. Terezi found this very amusing for her cackle was loud enough it rang into the next room.

"DAMN IT WHAT WAS THAT!"

Dave turned to Jade who stepped in with a giggling-flushed Feferi.

"It sounded like John. I think Karkat might have lost his temper again…" Jade nervously laughed it off, trying not to think of the other possibilities.

Feferi on the other hand giggled even more.

"I think Joh—on might be having fun." Dave and Jade turned with a confused look on their faces.

"Wait so you're telling me that my bro is screaming out of pure joy. That doesn't sound like it to me." Jade silently nodded her head, even though she already knew the real reason.

"You see… Uhm..." Feferi leaned in and whispered something low enough so only Dave could hear. Dave's facial expressions turned from confused, to horror, to utter shock.

"WHAT?!"

It was Jade's turn to join Feferi in her giggle fit. Dave's expression was priceless.

* * *

"SHUT UP DUMBASS!" Karkat covered John's mouth with his hand.

John nodded and lifted the hand off.

"Sorry Did I do something wrong?"

John sat up and tried not to stare at Karkat. They were only in their boxer shorts, John had lost control and somehow they ended up like this.

"You're going to blow our fucking cover. If spider girl finds out, he would flip her shit along with anyone else that would disagree with this." Karkat turned away.

He couldn't risk someone getting curious and barging in that the wrong moment. One of the wrong moments being when genetic material was spilled, his mostly. If the blue bloods found out his color, they would cull him without pitying him the least bit.

"Sorry Karkat I understand if you don't... want to... you know go all he way."

Karkat laughed lowly.

"Dumbass I don't mind, but keep your damn voice down."

John smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Aye friendleader!"

Karkat proceeded to nuzzle against the crook again, the soft purring sending shivers down John's back. Stifling a giggle, he traced his fingers along Karkat's torso. He could feel the quick hitch of breath as he seemed to stop before evening out again.

Slowly tracing his fingers downward, Karkat brushed against the rim of John's shorts. The touch sending tingles to the other, and causing him to gasp.

"Karkat…"

"John.. can we? Please." Karkat failed to hide the desperateness tone his voice gave out. This though made John's heart flutter; knowing Karkat enjoyed this and wanted it.

"I don't kno-Nhggh…" Karkat nipped at one of John's twisted horns, then slowly descending his tongue around the base, sucking it hungrily.

Karkat hummed as his tongue lapped around the base followed by teeth grazing him teasingly.

John moaned and he let his hands slip around Karkat's boxers, tugging them down. Karkat happily agreed breaking away to pull them off before attacking the other horn while fingers roamed John's stomach.

It didn't take long before John started to grind against Karkat's exposed nook. The action caused the other to hiss and shut his eyes tight before looking downward.

"Off…"

John nodded, eyes glazed and head foggy. Karkat helped John by lifting up his legs and discarding the cloth to the floor. Having a free hand, Karkat slowly graced his fingers over John's nook. Looking up for approval Karkat slide a finger inside, curling it just in the right spot that sent John into both pleasure and pain.

Karkat made sure not to scrap the inside, but gently brushed his claw over his sweet spot ever so often.-Just enough to make the other chirp and beg for more.

"Karkat... now. Do it now." John's hands found their way to Karkat's back, claws digging in the flesh causing candy red to spill.

The troll moaned and positioned himself in front of John as his bulge made its way out. He took out his finger, hearing the whimper of the other as he missed the touch. The whimper was replaced with a hiss and Karkat shoved himself into his nook. He shivered as he felt John tighten around him.

"Fuck…John are you sure..."

John's grip tightened.

"Don't stop."

He nodded, as pulled himself out just to slam back in, harder than before. John's bulge then slid out and wrapped around Karkat's arm. Not breaking his pace, Karkat slowly on wrapped it and rubbed the tip of it with his thumb before taking it in his hand fully. He made sure to pace it along with each thrust. He wanted John to scream his name.

He wanted John to be his.

It didn't take long before John's grip pierced fully into Karkat's skin, with a low moan he came. Sky blue painted their stomachs. Before falling limp John made a move to nip at the other's neck, leaving trails upward to his horns, where he took one into his mouth.

Karkat let out a loud moan as his pace quickened and released his genetic material into John.

Smiling John let go of Karkat as they both fell into the sticky mess that was the bed.

"Sorry… Fuck IM really sorry… the bed is ruined." Karkat looked away, but a hand brought his gaze forward.

"It's fine, the only thing I care about is you."

Karkat smiled, it felt... weird, he never had smiled this much before, But fuck, he didn't care. As long as John was the only one to see it, he was alright.

Closing his eyes John cuddled up against the warm body.

Karkat gently ran his hand through the messy hair, careful not to bump into his still sensitive horns. He wished they could stay like this forever, he finally felt happiness and he didn't want to let it go. Not even for the universe. He yawned before sleep took him over as well; he nuzzled the other before going into a deep sleep.

For once, there were no nightmares.

* * *

** The next update is in 6Days~ So instead of a Sunday, its a Saturday! One day eariler. the last chapter is probably twice as long as this one. Im going to break your heart, im sorry again. Just a fair warning to you.**

**Preview of next chapter:**

**"DAVE!" John stood there as he watched his friend fall to the ground to join the rest. This couldn't be happening, this was some fucked up dream, oh he wished it was so he could wake up in the arms of his matesprit.**

** No… this wasn't a dream, this was the fucked up reality.**

**"Dave….Jade…Vriska… everyone…." John looked up to the offending person. THING more like it.**

**"Give up."**

**John stood up, hammer gripped tightly in his hands.**

**"You… killed them… My friends… Haha… Nice trick..."**

**Jack looked up, amused.**

**"This isn't a trick boy. This is your end, and my beginning!" He drew his sword, aiming precisely towards his heart.**

**"JOHN!" Karkat ran in front of them both, sickles in hand.**

**"Fuck off you bastard…"**

**Jack laughed as he pointed behind him.**

**"I think I'm the least of your worries child."**

**Karkat turned around, black aura surrounding John. Karkat only could stand in horror as he watched John's grey blue skin turn grey black; His eyes the once baby blue turn fierce fiery white. **

**That grin was what made Karkat scared the most.**

**The same grin in his nightmares.**

**"John…"**

**Laughter.**

**"You…You wanted them dead too…"**

**Karkat began to back away.**

**This wasn't good. Karkat knew what he had to do, he hated every minute of knowing it.**

**He had to kill John.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter.. and a twist in events. I might take a break from this pairing, might not. Might go to another pairing like... EriSol or GamTav hm.. idk, but I would have JohnKat as a side pairing. JohnKat is though going to have more stories. Have about two stories I might publish at the same time of JohnKat or one at a time. This might seemed rushed at parts, sorry if it does. Tried to get this up for an update.**

**Anyways see the end of the chapter for notes. It is rather important.**

** Enojoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Beginning of an End**

Karkat tossed in the bed, the constant thumping wouldn't stop.

Couldn't someone get one fucking hour more of sleep? Is that so fucking hard? Karkat groaned and buried his face into one of the many pillows.

_Knock Knock._

"KK!"

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Damnit KK wake the fuck up!"

K-BAM!

"KK thiith iith urgent no tiime for…sl..ee..what the fuck?"

Luckily Karkat and John both were only half naked. Still, Karkat's territorial instincts kicked in and reached for a lamp.

"DON'T FUCKING BARGE IN LIKE THAT ASSHOLE!"

Sollux closed the door in time to hear the lamp shatter into pieces. He couldn't help but grin, Feferi was right about those two. Eridan owed him since he lost the bet. Sollux quickly absconded to avoid a rage filled tantrum.

* * *

After getting dressed, Karkat and John proceeded to meet the others in the living area. Karkat was greeted with chatter and a smug look on Sollux's face.

That fucking irritated him.

"Tho, you guyth have fun?"

Another flying object successfully dodged.

"YOU NOOKSUCKING-"

"Glub! Watch where you're throwing things, you could krill someone!" Feferi dusted off her dress, being she ducked into the floor just in time. Karkat mumbled an apology before taking an empty seat near her.

"Anywayth before II wath almotht culled agaiin… We are iin deep thhiit."

"You fucking just figured that out? A-MAZ-FUCK-ING GOOD FOR YOU CAPTOR. You do want one of those human snacks for your outstanding intelligence there?"

"I think you mean cookie. My dad used to make those…" John sighed as he leaned against Karkat's chair. Feeling guilty, Karkat lowered his gaze to the floor. That was a sore subject.

Feferi spoke up breaking the awkward silence.

"So what are we going to do? I sea no problem in the first plan Sollux has come up with, but… As much as I hate to admit it, Eridan might be right."

Sollux scowled.

Karkat and John both looked at him for an explanation.

"Look... I have come up wiith a plan that would diithtract Jack enough so we could kiill hiim once and for good. But.. iit callth for thacriifiice… Three of uth wiill have to take hiim head on, while the retht take hiim from behind while he iith diithtracted ."

John looked paler than normal; the color drained from his face as he listened.

Karkat gripped the seat, claws ripping the fabric to the metal frame.

"Is there no other plan? As you can fucking see, we already lost half our race!" Karkat looked around at the remaining trolls. Gamzee, Vriska, Kanaya, Sollux, Terezi, Feferi, Eridan and himself along with John. John didn't really count because he was turned into one, by his carelessness of course.

"It's the only option we got right now. Or we can surrender but that isn't mother fucking cool bro." Gamzee's gaze seemed cold.

The gaze suddenly softened, to Karkat's relief.

"Gamzee iith riight. Iif we go down, we go down ath heroth."

* * *

Karkat spent most of the afternoon huddled into a ball in his corner. He watched as John laughed with his friends, and being nudged by Dave; Rose constantly nagging him on proper behavior, while Jade laughing behind her book.

He couldn't help but wonder if any of them knew what was going to happen. If any of them would meet in the next life, and what that next life would be like.

Karkat flinched slightly as a hand landed on his shoulder.

Strider.

"Yo bro.. I know we have are differences but-"

"The fuck do you want? Can't you see I have better things to do then listen to your shit?"

Dave titled his shades down in question.

"Oh really? Sitting in a corner and acting like a crybaby is doing something? Damn I didn't know that pathetic shit was legit. Man, you got to teach me that some time."

Karkat hated his sarcastic attitude, but it was durable.

"Anyways, I came over here because you're my best bro's… Matesprit I guess is what you call them. You made him happy. And I appreciate that-don't fucking repeat what I said to anyone- but… your kind of cool in your own freakish twisted way."

Karkat smirked.

"Oh the mighty Strider is bowing down to his leader?"

"Don't push it troll."

Karkat pushed Dave backwards, sending him on his ass.

"I didn't, but I sure pushed you wriggler."

Dave surprisingly smiled as he stood up. He replaced his hand back on Karkat's shoulder, nodding in approvement before walking back to his friends.

* * *

~Approximately 2 hours before Jack arrives~

The sky lit up with another explosion, this one was closer than the last.

Karkat's hand slid from the cold window pane.

"He's gotten another planet…"

John looked up from his deck; John carelessly tossed a broken weapon across the room before joining his matesprit. Karkat looked tired; he had gotten less sleep than he normally did. John didn't like it one bit, he wished he could take all this pressure of leadership away.

"Don't worry, we will win this thing... and collect our prize and bring everyone back to life… So... even if I die... or even you… or our friends, we will get them back! No one is alone here."

John locked his arms around the other, the frame a bit shaky. John looked up to candy red tears streaked across Karkat's face.

"Karkat... I-"

The ground suddenly rumbled, Karkat quickly grabbed John and hid under a desk.

"Stay put."

Summoning his sickles he glanced back at John, before running out the room.

* * *

The asteroid was hit with some weird force. Half of the building was exposed, the upper half completely cut clean. Dave was on the ground inspecting the remains. Terezi was sniffing, her facial expression unreadable.

"This is a sword's job… Not just any sword either." Dave turned to face his friends.

"What or who could have done this?" Kanaya readied her chainsaw for attack.

Dave shrugged, but he knew the answer. He had been in close contact with Jack before; he had gotten a close up on that sword. He was thankful his bro had taught him the difference between each sword before he passed- or brutally murdered. Dave's fist clenched and unclenched before he looked over everyone.

"We got less time now. He's close, no sugar coating anything."

Everyone's attention was turned, when Karkat came running out.

"THE FUCK HAPPENED?! WHO FLIPPED THEIR SHIT THIS TIME!"

"No one mother fucking flipped their shit brother. Someone has attacked us." Gamzee tossed one of his weapons in the air, catching it.

"Mother fucking Jack."

"My my, what an outstanding group. It didn't take you that long to process that information did it?"

Everyone turned their gaze towards a dog like creature with wings, and a deadly looking sword.

That's all that Karkat remembered before being knocked out.

* * *

His nightmares were one thing, but waking up to blood everywhere was another.

Karkat's head hurt, along with his shoulder. Something was weighing him down; pushing it off he regretted even waking up to acknowledge what lay before him.

Bullshit and murder.

Karkat had to cover his mouth with his hands, to encourage stomaching the scenery.

His friend was on top of him; to make it worse it was the corpse of Gamzee.

"Gamzee… Oh Gog no…" Karkat tried to read a pulse, but it was no use. By the temperature of the frayed skin, it had been a good hour or so.

He was long gone.

Karkat looked around to find similar bodies scattered across the area. His stomach lurched as he took in each body; Feferi, Eridan, Terezi and... oh shit, was that… Sollux? Karkat ran over hoping at least one of them were alive; with barely a pulse, Sollux was still alive.

"SOLLUX WAKE UP YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK!"

Sollux coughed before opening his eyes.

"Good morning to you too KK… Heheh…" He went into a small coughing fit before settling down. Mustard yellow blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Damnit, Karkat didn't have much time, he knew he couldn't save his friend, but that little hope still lingered.

"Look Sollux, everything is going to be alright… we can get you fixed up... I uh.. I can find Kanaya by the looks of it she's still alive, she can help. Just don't talk okay-Fuck, stay awake!"

"Heheh… KK thatth not goiing to help. IIm already a goner." Karkat noticed the color in his eyes, they were fading.

"DON'T SAY THAT! Just hang in there okay? Just a bit longer."

"KK… II need you to do thomethiing for me.. II need you to fiind Dave and John. They have thomethiing that can reverthe thiith… Before AA.. diied again, thhe gave me thiith thoftware to reverthe the eventth. Thiith miight work, iit miight not even do thhiit."

Karkat kept calling himself a fucking moron, not only being knocked out long enough for his friends to be slaughtered, but leaving John in the most dangerous place possible.

His gaze shot down to Sollux as he coughed up mustard yellow.

"Thankth KK…Go get John human, he needth you more than anyone." Sollux closed his eyes, with that smirk he always played when he won, or just fucking happy. Either one, was heart breaking because that was his last smartass grin Karkat would see for a long time.

Karkat bit back his emotions as he gently laid Sollux down next to the rest. At least they weren't in any torment now that they were dead, that was one fucking thing Karkat could be happy about. But why the fuck would he be anyways? His life span has always been shit, and this time he thought it couldn't get any worse, oh who was he fucking fooling?

Karkat got up to his feet and ran to the building; not long he heard a scream, it was rather male, despite the highness it reached. His mind came to notice that voice belonged to John, as he quickly paced himself to the remains.

"ROSE!"

Karkat was just in time to witness another downfall of his comrades. Rose had been shot with her own powers, it being deflected back at her. The saddest part was, Kanaya stood in front of her. A dark laughter sounded off in the distance not so long after the soft thump of both bodies hit the ground.

"JOHN!"

The said boy look up, tears threating to spill.

"Karkat… I'm sorry I couldn't help them… I didn't know what to do, I-…" John hissed as his shoulder blade leaked blood. He figured that John must have tried to protect his friend, the wound seem to be from an energy force.

He must have been pushed back, and saved.

A low groan reached their ears, and they turned their attention towards the jade blooded troll.

"Kanaya? KANAYA!" Karkat raced to her; hugging his friend, careful not to disrupt her wound any further.

He noticed she shared the same injury as Rose, through her stomach, along with the ribbon Rose wore around her own. She must have given it to her some point for showing her affection before she sacrificed herself. Karkat's bloodpusher ached, she must have pitied her.

"Karkat it is nice to see you…. But I must tell you to leave me be... and leave….as you can tell, I will share the same fate as my darling Rose."

"Kanaya everything is going to be alright... okay?"

No answer.

"KANAYA?!"

Tears spilled over, mixing jade with candy red.

Kanaya was seemed to be a mother to Karkat, one that he never had since he came into the shit called a universe. She was the only one that didn't judge him by his blood color, and one that knew the color besides John.

In fact she praised him to embrace that he was different and didn't have to be in classes like the rest. He was to be proud he wasn't charted, and expected to act a certain way because of ranking. She always took up for him.

The fact that she was no longer with him, seem to push that embracement away, and those words meaning nothing without her support.

"Karkat… I'm sorry…."

Karkat laid his friend down, gazing into those closed eyes, and that smile gracing her lips. He also noted that one of her free hands held his shirt the entire time. He had to bite back more tears as he stood to get away from it all.

"Let's go… We still got spiderbitch to find and your fucking douche of a friend Strider. Those fuckasses at least are known to be still alive."

* * *

"Vriska you take the right and I take the front line!" Jade readied her gun and shot multi bullets towards Jack's moving form.

"Come on you looooooooser! Can't catch a simple troll? You're weaker than I thought!"

Jack used his wings to deflect the bullets, while he turned towards Vriska.

"Let's go Dave!" Dave appeared from a pile of rubble and tackled Jack to the ground, sword piercing his arm before being thrown into Jade.

"Shit. Sorry Jade… "

"It's okay D- LOOK OUT!"

Dave rolled to his side, grabbing Jade in the process.

A blue blur hit the ground before blue rain fell from the sky. It took the two to resister that rain wasn't blue before they ran to the crater in the ground.

"Holy shit…."

"Vriska?!"

The said troll smirked sitting up rubbing her head with her remaining arm- remaining? Dave jumped back as the broken appendage landed in front of him. The look on his face would have been priceless if this wasn't so serious.

"Again really? That's the second time I lost that arm…" Vriska stood to get up, but lost her balance to so much blood loss. "Shit…"

Jade stayed be her side, and ordered Dave to help her find a hiding place, but the said boy already charged towards Jack again.

"HEY ASSHOLE! DOWN HERE! I DIDN'T KNOW FLEA INFESTED MUTTS LIKE YOU COULD FLY!" Dave mockingly barked at Jack's form before being struck down, a clean cut across his stomach. It wasn't too deep, but it hurt enough for him not to walk for a good long time.

"DAVE!" Jade laid Vriska down before rushing to aid her friend.

"It's fine…It's just a fucking paper cut. The weak ass mutt can't aim worth shit." Jade smiled at Dave's cockiness, even though Dave was seriously injured, he would still keep his cool guy mode in action.

"Hey Harley, looks like we got a party going now. Egderp and VantASS are here."

Jade turned her head and smiled.

"JOHN! KARKAT! I'm glad to see you guys are alright, but... we kind of need help, Vriska is hurt and so is Dave!"

John was the first to rush to Vriska; she grinned up to him, patting him on the back reassuring she was alright.

"I'm sorry Vriska… I would have been here if I wasn't so lost back there."

She nodded and turned her head to the flying thing in the sky. "That thing took my arm!" A low growl slipped from her throat as she fluttered her wings and flew into the air.

"HEY! Have you heard of arm for an arm?" Jack turned around to see Vriska soaring towards him, his gaze then drifted from the spot she came from, the very spot where Karkat and John stood. Knowing her weakness, he aimed his sword towards John.

"Yes, arm for an arm…. And Life for a life." Energy began to build and Vriska stopped midway to glance back down. She bared her fangs before folding her wings, falling at top speed towards the ground. Karkat taking notice, jumped in front of John, but both he and his matesprit had been knocked away; Vriska took the blow.

"VRISKA!"

The troll turned her head with a smile; her intersection had a hole in it. Blue blood splattered along her face, but still that smile over powered it. "Stupid loooooooow blood…He thought he could kill me from the start." She laughed before throwing herself into a coughing fit, falling face first into the ground.

John tried to run up to her, but Karkat held him back. It was too dangerous and she was already gone.

"LET ME GO!"

"John she's gone bro, besides this shit isn't over with." Dave hissed as his cut shot pain through his body. Jade ushered him to not use his voice, but he protested against it.

"Since I'm out for this round, you guys need to distract him and I can move from behind. It's risky, but I think I could slice him up."

Jade began to protest herself but Karkat put a hand in front of her.

"He's right… we need to get this shit over with."

Karkat then looked down at John as he stood up; he ordered John to stay with Dave and let him and Jade handle this. Of course, Karkat had to fight with him to make him stay, telling him sweet nothings to sooth him.

After Jade reloaded her weapon, he summoned his sickles once more and charged towards Jack. If he was going to go down, might as sure be worth it. He rather die than see John die.

Jack must have known their movements for he easily dodged them, and flew out of range. Karkat eagerly listened to any movements while Jade scanned the sky. Everything seemed quiet, Karkat didn't let his guard down, but Jade unfortunately did for a split second. She was knocked to the floor, weapon skidding across the ground.

"Jade!" Dave rose to stand, but fell to one knee as the pain shot though him once more.

"STAY THE FUCK DOWN WRIGGLER! YOU TOO FUCKASS!" Karkat growled as he leaped upon a pile of rubble and lunged himself at Jack. Jack was caught off guard, but quickly threw Karkat down. The air seemed to knock itself out of him when he made impact, but slowly he regained it all back.

During this time, Dave took the opportunity to be a hero. He scrambled to his feet, weapon in hand. He made sure John made it safely to Jade's side before charging himself, a sword fight ensuing.

"Jade? Jade are you okay…?" John's clawed finger gently raked over her skin.

Her pulse was fading.

He gently pulled her into her lap and played with her hair. He let tears fall; a splash on her face, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She smiled; her own toothy smile reflected his.

"John you're so nice, even though it hard to see you through my tears... haha…" She shakily wiped a finger over her cheeks, managing to catch a few stray drops.

"Jade, you're going to be alright! You just got a headache that's all… or something... I can fix you." Jade laughed, wincing. "I don't think a headache leaves you this drained…" John turned her over, to see blood on the back of his hands. She must have hit her head.

Jade hugged John to her, before closing her eyes.

"I'm sleepy…"

"Jade don't go to sleep….stay awake, stay awake!"

She snuggled into John's shirt, before her breathing became still. John gently let her go, her hair falling to cup her pale face.

"JOHN GET THE FUCK OUT!" Dave quickly dodged a flying wave of energy before picking up Jade and moving her aside. "Shit, this is getting out of hand."

"Dave I'm not leaving you alone here!"

"GET GOING DUMBASS! I can't believe I'm saying this, but KARKAT GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP GET JOHN OUT OF HERE! Rose said something about Sollux's machines… I don't know what, but hopefully you can reverse this shit and bring us to life again."

Karkat grabbed John's hand and looked at Dave.

"Dave… I don't think you can-"

"GO DAMN IT! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF, JUST GO AND TAKE CARE OF JOHN. I TRUST YOU WITH MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!"

"DAVE NO!"

Dave gave John a smile before a blackened sword pierced through his chest. Coughing, Dave was sent to one knee, barely able to force out the words from his throat.

"This is the end for me…- cough-… t-take care of him." Dave's smile was tainted with blood.

That smile was his last, as his strength gave out, sending him face first into a puddle of his own blood.

"DAVE!" John stood there as he watched his friend fall to join the rest. This couldn't be happening, this was some fucked up dream, and oh he wished it was so he could wake up in the arms of his matesprit.

No… this wasn't a dream, this was the fucked up reality.

"Dave….Jade…Vriska… everyone…." John looked up to the offending person. THING more like it.

"Give up."

John stood up, hammer gripped tightly in his hands.

"You… killed them… My friends… Haha… Nice trick..."

Jack looked up, amused.

"This isn't a trick boy. This is your end, and my beginning!" He drew his sword, aiming precisely towards his heart.

"JOHN!" Karkat ran in front of them both, sickles in hand.

"Fuck off you bastard…"

Jack laughed as he pointed behind him.

"I think I'm the least of your worries child."

Karkat turned around, black aura surrounding John. Karkat only could stand in horror as he watched John's grey blue skin turn grey black; His eyes the once baby blue turn fierce fiery white. That grin was what made Karkat scared the most.

The same grin in his nightmares.

"John…"

Laughter.

"You…You wanted them dead too…"

Karkat began to back away.

This wasn't good. Karkat knew what he had to do, he hated ever minute of knowing it.

He had to kill John.

* * *

"John… No I didn't want them gone-they were my friends too! We are all a team here! Jegus, listen to me!"

"Friends? WHAT FRIENDS?! THEY ARE DEAD YOU MORON! MURDERED IN THEIR COLD BLOOD! And now… and now YOU'RE NEXT! HOW DOES IT FEEL KARKAT-OH-LEADER-OF-THE-VEIL? HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL TO BE THE LAST ONE, TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR PATHETIC LEADERSHIP?"

If Karkat had time for his pride to be shattered it would have been scattered all over the floor, in un-repairable pieces.

"ERGHAAH!"

Karkat's gaze shot straight at John, those fierce eyes turning a light blue before disappearing again. John was still in there, there was still hope. Holding one hand to his head, John used his free one to reach out towards Karkat.

"Kar…Kat it hurts…"

"John! Hold on… Fuck... we can fix this- somehow…hang in there!"

Laughter from behind caused Karkat to turn around in utter disgust.

"You... YOU FUCKER! YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU'RE GETTING A FUCKING THRILL OUT OF IT ARENT YOU! YOU MAY HAVE TAKEN AWAY MY COMRADES, BUT YOU'RE SURE AS FUCK ARENT GOING TO TAKE MY MATESPRIT!"

Jack looked takened back, but soon the smug grin was back on his blackened face.

"Strong words, from a simple minded troll. Too bad your creative vocabulary won't help you out this time. Your bark unfortunately is bigger than your bite."

"You fucking-RAAAAH!" Jack's blade sliced through the top half of his torso, the impact enough was able to cause Karkat to fall down in sheer agony.

"Mutant blood? I am surprised you weren't killed from birth. My I must give you credit for struggling this long."

"You… ungrateful-"

"Ah I would love to talk some more, but I believe you have company waiting, it would be rude of me to intervene, mainly when you were in the middle of a nice conversation."

Karkat focused his attention back to John. Those eyes fixed on his wound, smile still intact, fangs and all.

* * *

It seemed to go on forever. Karkat dodged as John swung his hammer wildly, spikes somehow appeared throughout their fighting. He found out he had to dodge the base of it more than the handle. Either way, a blow from that thing could easily knock him out, or kill him. The weapon was now a dark black; the rainbow colors faded to a pale grey, a skeleton decorated the front.

To him, with each passing moment, John's rage built up more along with the energy residing in the weapon. Each strike sent electric pulses through his body.

Karkat could only wonder what it would do if it directly hit him.

"JOHN! STOP IT!"

Another wild swing, knocks Karkat to his knees.

"Fuck... PLEASE, I don't want to hurt you. I know you're in there. Just fucking listen to me."

"Karkat?"

Karkat looked up, those eyes were still fierce. Cautiously he played along, hoping for an opening.

"John…Easy now."

Karkat had one sickle in his hand while the other lay on the floor. He braced himself as he grabbed for John's torso, pulling him in a hug.

"Shhh… It's okay." Karkat proceeded to do what he had done to Gamzee these many sweeps, he shoosh papped him. It seemed to work as John dropped his weapon.

"Karkat... I'm sorry.."

Karkat gave a shaky smile, oh how he wished he could believe those words. But those words held nothing but lies.

"You're not sorry…."

"No... I am... I'm sorry for doing this."

Karkat found his windpipe crushing slowly under John's grip. Claws scraped his flesh, his blood dripping down John's arm.

"IM SORRY KARKAT! But I must... KILL YOU!" Manic laughter rang throughout the sky. Karkat's vision started to get hazy, his grip on his weapon threatened to slip.

Slowly he raised the tip to John's stomach.

"No... I'm sorry….Goodbye…. Forever."

John's eyes widened as the sickle was forced inside him. John slowly looked up, eyes completely blue, dulling to a soft grey. His gaze then shot down to his stomach along with his hands, sky blue covered them. The dark energy slowly faded along with the tint of the darkened skin.

Karkat forced his eyes to shut, only to open them to John's voice.

"Thank you…"

It was choked, tortured. He made him sick.

"For what … Your dying f-fuck…look what you're doing to me." Karkat forced his composer to hold a bit longer; but was failing miserably.

"You saved me. I was a monster…I-…" John bent over to cough, more sky blue dripping from his mouth.

Karkat could only watch as John's legs gave out, sending him to press himself against Karkat. He noticed the body starting to get cold, and the heart rate slowing dangerously.

"John stay with me! DAMNIT STAY WITH ME!"

John smiled, slowly closing his eyes. His body started to go limp in his arms, breathing hitched slightly before evening out and stopping completely.

Karkat's eyes began to sting, streams of fresh tears flowing. He was gone…John was really gone, and no special elixir could bring him back this time.

He was _gone_.

"Isn't this touchy… Such a twist of events."

Karkat glared at Jack; he was perched on a pile of rubble.

"You… FUCKING BASTARD WHOTHE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? ARE YOU SO MISERABLY PATHETIC, YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR FRUSTRATION AND AGONY AT OTHERS? NO WONDER YOU ARE AN OUTCAST TO MANY WORLDS, YOU ARE FULL OF SHIT!"

That earned a sharp cut at his throat; Karkat didn't even realize Jack was that close to him.

Karkat felt blood trickle down.

"Be a good patron troll… Do my bidding, and I MIGHT spare your feeble form. Your words are enough to help me control the whole universe. You have the talent to able to woo others in FALSE hope, and bring them to their knees in utter defeat."

Karkat spat at him, blood soaking his lips in the process.

"I'll never bow down to the likes of you…" Slowly Karkat picked up John's weapon, throwing his sickles behind. "This is for John… for my comrades... for my FRIENDS, for MY MATESPRIT THAT YOU MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD YOU SACK OF SHIT!"

Jack swung his sword, only to be deflected in a different direction.

"I WILL KILL YOU, AND ONLY BRING YOUR PATHETIC SHITSTAINED FORM BACK TO LIFE SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN FOR SWEEPS TO COME! NOW, TAKE YOUR BEATING AND STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH, YOU FUCKER!"

Karkat swung the hammer, forcing Jack to the remains of a wall.

"Heheh… Ha…HAHAHAHA!" Karkat growled and picked up his weapon.

Jack's sword slowly began aiming at his heart.

"I must admit… you are a brave one. But are you truly a murderer? Killing me?-really now what would that do?- it would only prove the theory right. You are a cold blooded killer. You already caused so many deaths…but...You can join me; I can ease your pain, and repair your dreams. You don't have to be this _'freak'_ they have labeled you. Are they really your friends?"

Karkat paused.

"Your right…."

Jack smirked.

"Your right… WHEN PROSPIT AND DERSE FREEZE THE FUCK OVER!"

Showing no mercy, Karkat shoved the blade into Jack's heart. Twisting the blade until the sickly sound of crushed bones and blood were the only sounds left coming from that bastard.

"I hope you rot…." Karkat gave one last glance, before the from beneath him gave away and collapsed to the ground.

Karkat threw the weapons on the ground, screaming loud as he could. He forgot about his wound, as his throat protested against it. The screaming had opened it further, blood now seeping, and staining his clothes.

Karkat fell to the ground beside John.

_'So this is how it ends… I win… but I end up losing at the same time….'_ Karkat's thoughts started to get hazy along with his vision. Sleep seemed to be very inviting. Karkat felt his whole body turn numb, and cold. Breathing slowed as he shut his eyes, who knew death would feel so….inviting.

* * *

_Karkat._

That voice… it sounded like John's... But no way, he was dead along with everyone else.

_Karkat wake up_!

That was John- wake up? He was asleep?

Karkat opened his eyes; bright sunlight caused him to look away before he adjusted.

This place... this place was beautiful. Lush fields surrounded by a forest, was spread far beyond where he was sitting. Karkat looked up to find John, perfectly healthy, and human.

"You're awake!" Karkat didn't have time to answer, for he was hugged rather tightly.

"John... need to breathe, remember? Let go."

John apologized and laughed nervously. Karkat noticed every single detail was back to normal, that made him smile.

"The fuck happened…." Karkat looked over himself as well, his throat was healed. The blood stains gone. The fuck really happened, was this a dream- was this a dream bubble?

"You won!"

Karkat looked lost.

"I won…? John I died, we all died."

John shook his head, smiling.

"Don't you remember? That cue ball dude… He gave you the reward!"

Cue ball…..wait Doc Scratch, that fucking moron?

Suddenly Karkat remembered what had happened before he completely blacked out and died.

_"Congratulations, you have defeated Jack Noir."_

_Karkat looked up, blood covering half his body. He couldn't move, but he could still talk._

_"Where is the fucking prize…"_

_Doc Scratch would have beamed down at him if he had a face. Karkat could feel it neither less._

_"Your prize is the renewal of your fate. You may choose to have everything back to normal, but one planet must be destroyed. Your second option saves both your homes, but you will no longer know each other, one party will forget everything, while the other must suffer with the choice."_

Karkat shook his head, as he forced the flash back away.

"John… did... What planet is this?"

John seemed to know, for he felt a pang of guilt.

"This is... Earth… I'm sorry Karkat…"

Karkat's expression went unreadable, then a smile slowly graced his features.

"It's fine…. That place held bad memories… and I'm not really judged by my blood color here… seeing you wrigglers share it."

John smiled back and helped Karkat stand.

"Let's go!"

"The fuck John, where to?"

John tightened his grip as they started to run towards a small house.

"To meet the others of course! Everyone is alive and eager to see us!"

Karkat let himself be tugged along, and ran with his matesprit; maybe this choice wasn't a bad one after all.

He had everything he ever wanted, and more.

~End~

* * *

**Ugh this seemed a bit rushed... sorry if it is, tried to get this up before any more holidays came. Hm.. not sure about updating some stories for awhile.. But give me some ideas on ****other pairings**** you would like a story to be based on. After that one story, I can update more JohnKat. **

***One story in mind is where John and Karkat switch bodies. I read this comic about how John and karkat had that encounter which gave me a little idea of kinda making my own little story based on that.. But Im not sure.**

***The second:**

**Trolls were dangerous, John had been told this countless times. They are savage, ruthless beasts, and not to be trusted. John was surely convinced on how that was the cause of his grandparents and mother's death. John accidently stumbles upon one during one of his midnight runs; mistaking the troll to be a injured human, he takes him back to his house. Later he finds it is the exact opposite. Now John has to deal with his dad finding out, along with the safety of not only his self, but everyone he knows. ****Rated M: For language and sexual content. Some fluff and smut is expected. Minor character death.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading my stories! Please continue to R&R so I may continue and improve my stories.**


End file.
